The Three Kings
by LARONRX
Summary: After the Fourth great shinobi world war peace has finally come to the Elemental Nations. But with their new found power they received after beating Kaguya both Naruto and Sasuke are bored and since neither can be hokage at the moment they decide to use Kaguya's dimension jumping ability to go to a new world and have some fun. NarutoXharem SauskeXharem TS-OCXharem Huge Crossover


**Disclaimer: All characters are owned by their original creators. Except my OC that belongs to me.**

**This is the second of three stories I'm putting out around the same time as my first stories uploaded to the site. I saw someone a few months back try and write a futa story with a futa Rias and it didn't more than 1 chapter before it was abandoned so I decided to write my own except the futa would be my OC not Rias and even then not really a futa but more a ts so yeah getting that out there early in case someone doesn't like that they don't have to read. Lastly a grammar warning cause it might get a little rough.**

**Unbeta'd**

_**What- thinking**_

"**What"- speaking**

**Story Start**

It's been eight months since the end of the four great shinobi world wars and in the village hidden in the leaves at the number 7 training ground the two single most powerful beings on the planet stood across from each other glaring at each other with an intensity not seen since their final attack on the rabbit goddess that lead to their victory and the end of the war.

"Are you prepared for this" asked the dark haired Uchiha.

"I'm always ready for anything" replied the blue-eyed sage.

As they both stared at each other the intensity continued to build until flares of energy began wafting from both as Sasuke placed the coin on the snake summons's head and stepped back into position. He looked at Naruto and nodded Naruto walked to the summons and checked the coin thoroughly even sending a little chakra through it making sure there wasn't anything tricky going on with even though his new eyes would quickly tell him if that was the case. After he was done looking he stepped back nodded towards Sasuke who motioned the summons to begin.

After getting its cue the snake's lower body begins spinning in circles like a coiling spring until its whole body is taught and the then in flash it straightens its body straight up launching the coin into the sky. While it flies up both boys close their eyes and call.

"Head" said Sasuke still completely serious purple chakra circling him as he waited for the result.

"Hah to bad for you I'm winning the round this time and then I will finally teach you the joys of ramen" Naruto stated his tone already boastful before the winner was even decided.

At the edge of the training field Sakura watched them both while shaking her head and chatting with Ino.

"They at it again" asked Ino.

"Yep but today Sasuke used his snakes instead of Naruto using his toads everyday" replied Sakura sighing as her two teammates tensed as the coin fell back into view and landed right back on the snakes head.

As soon as it hit down both Naruto and Sasuke got there in an instant and looked at the coin.

"Noooooooo" wailed Naruto as he saw the shiny face of the shodai looking back at him "dammit all this is your entire fault in the first place you dammed old man" yelled Naruto snatching the coin and hurling it into forest.

"Oh I see this is about the village law Tsunade-Sama found when we came back to the village after the war and she found that scroll that was buried underneath all that junk during the remodeling of the hokage tower" stated Ino as she looked back into the clearing to see Sasuke smirking triumphantly and Naruto rolling around wailing about how the food of the gods wouldn't be left out and would definitely win next time.

"Yea but can you blame them for acting this way after all that new law said-

**Flashback 7 months**

**Valley of the End**

The sun shone down brightly over the valley as two lone figures stood across from each other never their eyes of the other.

"Today is finally the day Sasuke after I beat you I can finally reach my dream of becoming hokage" Naruto said seriously his eyes showing no signs of laughter or goofiness only complete preparedness for what the battle about to begin.

"Hn you seem really confident Naruto but that doesn't you have never been able to beat me before and today will no different but don't worry I will lead the village into a new golden age" stated Sasuke as he activated his sharingan both eyes morphing into the juubi eye as he slid into his stance with his hand placed firmly on his blade.

"I see you've been training with the powers we got from Kaguya and the Shinju but just to let you know" Naruto said as he closed his eyes then shot them back open revealing a rippling pattern forming in his own eyes until a fully formed rinnegan revealed its self "I've been training 10 times as hard and I don't intend to lose."

After Naruto's words Sasuke drew his sword completely and sent lighting nature chakra down the causing it to spark and glow. Watching the sparking blade Naruto drew his custom orange trench knives he had made after learning how well they were at channeling wind nature from Shikamaru's tales about Asuma before his death. As Naruto began channeling his wind nature through the knives he began lifting off the ground slowly as he slid into his own stance.

_So he wants to take to the sky to be more agile huh he most likely thinks I'll need my full susanoo to reach him making me a bigger and slower target too bad for him with my training for this and these eyes I can control all my powers more precisely than any Uchiha before_ Sasuke said to himself as confident smirk made its way to his lips.

_Why is he smirking I have the high ground and speed advantage he should know that _wondered Naruto as the purple susanoo energy began circling Sasuke until he was completely covered by it. Before Naruto could guess what was going on the dome flashed a bright white making Naruto raise his arm up to block the light. After a few seconds the shine dimed and went and Naruto lowered his arm to see what Sasuke had done and when he saw him his eyes widen in surprise.

Sasuke was still standing on the lake surface holding his sparking Kusanagi but what surprised Naruto were the two susanoo wings coming from his back. Right as Naruto was about to ask what was going on the huge wings flapped once and Sasuke was already in the air parallel to him.

Sasuke saw the surprise on Naruto's face and figured he'd destroyed all of the tactics that he came up with "what's the matter you seem lost did you base all your plans around being quicker than me Naruto" taunted Sasuke.

"No I'm just shocked at how much you changed the old you would've never admitted his own weakness and would have lost immediately but you accepted it and trained to eliminate it which means you've accepted that I'm strong enough to beat you and you need your full strength to beat me" stated Naruto as his uncommon serious expression morphed into his signature grin "but don't forget I'm still the most unpredictable shinobi in all of the elemental nations" boasted Naruto closing his then reopening them revealing yellow sclera with the ripple pattern still present along with the bar like pupils of sage mode but unlike before there was no reddish pigment around his eyes instead there were tribal like markings surrounding them resembling the sage mode markings of the shodai.

Sasuke watched calmly not showing the surprise he was feeling show on his face at the new mode his rival had achieved and instead began tensing his muscles for the fight to come.

"Quiet as always huh but it doesn't matter because I WILL BE THE HOKAGE" Naruto said normally at first then finishing strongly.

As the sun reached its peak over the valley both began lowering themselves into position when they both stopped and looked off into the woods. A few moments later there was a loud crash and four people came out.

"Eh, Shikamaru baa-chan Sakura Kakashi what are you all doing here its dangerous stay back" yelled Naruto at the new arrivals never taking his eyes from Sasuke.

_He stopped calling me sensei huh not that it's really a big surprise he surpassed me long _ thought Kakashi staring up in amazement at his two flying former students.

"I don't care if you are strong enough to called a god if you call me baa-chan again I'll find a way to fly myself and come up there up bob you" shouted Tsunade shaking her fist up at him.

"Why are you people interrupting us right now go away I'll take no responsibility if you're killed in the crossfire" stated Sasuke indifferently.

"Why you little fuc-

"Tsunade-Sama the charter" said Sakura cutting of Tsunade's rant before it could begin.

"Charter you mean the village charter with all the rules and decrees" asked Naruto confused why that would be important enough to come here now.

"Yes brats the charter written by my grandfather the shodai himself" Tsunade said in an irritated tone.

"That thing is useless I already memorized everything in it back at the academy" said Sasuke dismissively.

"Oh really maybe you should turn those monkey see monkey do eyes this way and read again" taunted Tsunade smirking as she saw a frown appear on Sasuke face at the insult of his bloodline.

"What do you mean baa-chan has something changed about the charter" asked Naruto calmly as he slowly descended back to the water surface.

At the look on Naruto's face Tsunade's smirk vanished and she looked slightly saddened at what she was about to do but steeled her resolve and pushed her emotions aside and dawned her most serious Hokage face and demeanor. As soon as he saw Tsunade change from her usual happy go lucky drunk self to serious Naruto knew something was really wrong and hurried over to Tsunade to check the document. When Naruto reached Tsunade and saw the paper in her hand he could tell right away it was different.

"Whoa that looks really old" Naruto whistled reaching for the scroll but Tsunade pulled it back and looked into his eyes.

"Before you read this please know that it can't be changed even by me" said Tsunade in a almost pleading tone as she handed the scroll back to him and stepped back a few feet to give him so room.

Still annoyed at the disrespect from Tsunade Sasuke dematerialized his susanoo's wings and slowly walked to Naruto's side and gazed down at the scroll as well noting how even the first lines of it were complete different than the one he learned in the academy.

"If this the true charter than why were we taught differently in class" asked Sasuke annoyed at such a trivial thing being miss taught to him.

"First of all you brat I wasn't hokage then so you can take your little school problems and shove them right back where the sun don't shine for all I care. Secondly even if I was this part was locked away in a secret location that only a Senju or Uzumaki could open so only me, Naruto, and that little wash-board chested bimbo you drag around could even get it open. And finally the location was only accessible after the requirement was met to unlock it" Tsunade replied harshly.

"What was the requirement baa-chan" Naruto asked excitedly wondering if it was some secret Uzumaki legacy.

At the question Tsunade's expression softened and spoke in a softer tone "just read to the end and you'll see Naruto."

As both read and came across the final passage and read aloud not evening noticing the others voice as they started.

**Lastly if this being read then that means the requirement has been met** **and I couldn't be more happy because that means the nations are at last finally peacefully like I always hoped for. But also this means that in order for the village to continue running in fine order it won't need to be the most powerful who rules but the more intelligent, knowledgeable, and wise who can keep things running smoothly and the only way to gain that is through experience. So I've added a new and final condition before anyone can be made Hokage they must**

**Flashback end**

You must be at least thirty before you can become Hokage" finished Sakura looking sadly at her two old teammates making fools of themselves to relieve some of their boredom.

"Yea after they read that both disappeared for about 3 months but came back much calmer and put together I guess it took that long for them to get over the shock of having their dream so close yet so far away" replied Ino as she watched Naruto stop whining and flop on his back and start watching the trees sway in the breeze.

"Well it looks like things are winding down here lets go get lunch" Sakura said casting one last look at the training field then turning around and heading back to the village.

"Yea that sounds good anywhere but barbecue though I get enough of that out of Choji after every mission" Ino said back without looking back into the field and headed back to the village with Sakura.

Once they were gone Naruto sighed and looked over at Sasuke who was leaning against a tree looking ahead with an extremely bored look. As he stared in the field he sent his snake summon back to its dimension then looked down at Naruto who looked like he was about to start talking.

"Are you packed" asked Naruto.

"Of course I am unlike you I prepare for all possible problems and conditions that could arise in an unknown place" chided Sasuke.

"Hey I'll have you know that I have been preparing too I have over 4000 cups of ramen in a seal incase this new world is weird and doesn't have any" Naruto replied offended.

"Good we leave tonight" Sasuke said getting off the tree and walking off deeper into the woods until he disappeared from sight.

_Wow even when he's the one to bring things up he can still be a huge dick about it_ Naruto thought to himself as he rose up off the ground and started walking back to the village for one last ramen dinner from the old man before leaving.

**Time-skip that night**

After the meal Naruto returned home and began packing his things for the journey into another world and left for the Uchiha district after he was he done. Along the way he thought about the Shinju and how in the end it was the one that ended the violence in the nations by using the moon eye plan. Before he could get too far into his thoughts about the god tree he heard Sasuke call out to him from down the road.

"Your early I'm surprised I didn't have to wait an hour for you your beginning to become a lot like Kakashi" said Sasuke as he started walking next to Naruto to his old home.

"Oh screw you I'm not like that big perv it's just that unlike you I still have friends to talk too and things to do beside brood everywhere" Naruto shot back with his trademark smirk in place.

"I don't brood just because you're as deep as the kiddy pool doesn't mean other people can't have a deep character" argued Sasuke opening the compound gates and letting Naruto in first then following quickly behind.

"Oh ha-ha very funny did Itachi teach you that joke cause it was about as funny as funeral but then again I guess you would know all about those wouldn't you" replied Naruto as he continued to the house not breaking his stride even though Sasuke had completely stopped and was staring holes into the back of his head with such intensity that if looks could kill even his soul would be dying.

"Your right I did hear that joke from him when I was younger and I thought it was hilarious then and still do now but if you think it's so bad then why don't you tell me one of your favorite jokes from your family oh wait I forgot grave stones can't speak" said Sasuke smirking as he started walking again passing the now non-moving Naruto who had a look similar to his from just moments ago.

"Wow you don't have to be that much of a dick man" stated Naruto as he got out of his stupor and caught up to Sasuke who was opening the front door of his house.

"Don't give me that crap you started it anyway" Sasuke said heading for the backdoor.

"Yeah you're right let's just get to the basement and start this trip" Naruto said plainly as he followed Sasuke out the back door and down the stairs to the room below. Once they got inside the basement room they saw a swirling black hole in the middle of the room that seemed to lead to nowhere. Even though they knew better they still hesitated slightly before looking at each other and nodding they had already talked everything out earlier so no more words were needed as they both took a deep breath and stepped in.

When they stepped out on the other side both turned and watched as the portal seemed to destabilize then fade away. Before either could talk though Naruto felt an immense amount of nature energy coming from the end of what they could now recognize as a hallway. As they started walking down the hall they began noticing a red light coming from the room and when they rounded the corner both of their eyes widen in surprise.

"Wow would you look at that we just got here and things are already interesting" Naruto said with a huge smirk on his face as stared at the huge red crystal in the middle of the room which seemed to have two people inside both of whom had wings "well lets go say hi" he finished.

This new place seemed like it was gonna be fun.

**Well that was the first chapter please follow or review if you liked and if you didn't well that's fine too. **


End file.
